1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for modifying a circuit diagram, and more particularly to a method for modifying a circuit diagram, which is capable of determining and modifying defects of line segments for a circuit diagram.
2. Related Art
Computer-aided design (CAD) in advance is one of the important tasks in the design of printed circuit boards (PCBs), which mainly includes two parts, one is the preceding placement operation, and the other is the subsequent circuit layout operation.
When researchers in mechanical sector deliver the edited circuit diagrams to researchers in PCB sector, problems of incomplete frames such as intersection and discontinuity of line segments may occur in the circuit diagrams, which must be corrected manually by the researchers in PCB sector. As a result, human negligence often occurs in the correction process, and the working process of product design is prolonged.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of intersection and discontinuity problems of line segments generated when circuit diagrams are converted currently. Referring to FIG. 1, as the circuit diagrams drawn by the mechanical sector and the PCB sector are in different metric units, problems that the line segments are intersected with one another or they are discontinuous may occur to the circuit diagrams during the conversion process. As shown in FIG. 1, the researchers of PCB sector must correct positions of the line segments manually for Position A where the line segments are intersected and Position B where the line segments are discontinuous before the circuit diagrams can be further used.
Different sectors adopt different metric units to draw the circuit diagrams, so the line segment intersection or discontinuity (i.e., line segment defects) will occur when the circuit diagrams are inspected, which thus causing problems when researchers in different sectors read and determine the circuit diagrams. Accordingly, the researchers in different sectors must correct the circuit diagrams again, which is a waste of human resources.